Kroki
by euphoria814
Summary: Prompt Promptobrania: Kroki towarzyszyły mu wszędzie - niektórzy nazywali to paranoją. (Godryk Gryffindor)
**tytuł: Kroki**
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: Godryk/Salazara w domyśle**  
 **info: promptobranie 2014 / Kroki towarzyszyły mu wszędzie - niektórzy nazywali to paranoją. (Godryk Gryffindor)**

* * *

Zamek wydawał się pusty i Godryk ze zdumieniem odkrył, że słyszy znajome kroki na schodach prowadzących do jego gabinetu. Jednak kamienny gargulec nie poruszył się, drzwi nie uchyliły i ponownie zapanowała cisza. Rowena miała wrócić jeszcze tego samego wieczora do Hogwartu, ale wiedział, że wspominanie jej o tym nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

Odkąd Salazar odszedł w gniewie, Godryk słyszał kroki. Początkowo sądził, że Slytherin rzucił na jego jedną z tych swoich wymyślnych klątw, ale nie miał na to dowodów. Rowena początkowo nawet wierzyła mu i zbadała każdy skrawek szat, które posiadał. A nawet miecz i pierścień. Jednak nigdzie nie znalazła oznak jakiejkolwiek magicznej ingerencji, której nie powinno się spodziewać w danym miejscu.

On jednak wciąż słyszał kroki. Towarzyszyły mu wszędzie. I zawsze, gdy był sam.  
Początkowo bał się obrócić, aby nie dostrzec nie tak dawnego przyjaciela z różdżką w dłoni. Może gotowego do ataku jak podpowiadała mu wyobraźnia. Nie był pewien czy potrafiłby stoczyć tę walkę. Nie był pewny czy jakikolwiek wynik usatysfakcjonowałby któregokolwiek z nich.

Salazar jednak nigdy nie pojawił się za jego plecami. I Godryk nie wiedział czy ma się z czego cieszyć.

ooo

Helga spojrzała na niego badawczo, gdy podała mu wywar, który miał przynieść mu sen pełen wytchnienia.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Roweną? – spytała prawie bez związku.

Znali się jednak tak długo, że zdawał sobie sprawę do czego kobieta zmierza tak naprawdę.

\- Nazywa to paranoją – odparł Godryk.

Oczy Helgi wciąż przewiercały go na wylot.

\- A jak ty to nazywasz? – spytała Hufflepuff.

Godryk wzruszył ramionami.

\- Myślałem, że to klątwa – odpowiedział całkiem szczerze i sam się niemal znienawidził.

Zawsze oskarżali Salazara o najgorsze. Slytherin po prostu nigdy nie wyjawiał do końca swoich intencji, a pojęcie ich w danej chwili czasami naprawdę nie było możliwe. Tak zaczynało i kończyło się setki kłótni przed tą ostateczną.

\- Można to i tak nazwać – stwierdziła Helga bez przekonania, co niemal natychmiast przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

\- A jak ty byś to nazwała? – spytał i nagle jej odpowiedź naprawdę zaczęła wiele znaczyć.

Helga wpatrywała się w niego tak długo, że jej wzrok początkowo pełen zmartwienia, ocieplił się. Hufflepuff spojrzała na niego ze smutną czułością, której początkowo nie zrozumiał.

\- To może być zaklęcie – powiedziała kobieta. – Powiedziałabym, że to jest zaklęcie, ale nazwałabym to miłością – wyjaśniła.

Godryk nie był pewien czy krew odpłynęła z jego twarzy, ale Helga położyła uspokajająco dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Nie wiem tylko czy jest dziełem Salazara czy twoim – kontynuowała kobieta łagodnie i zaczął pojmować co chciała mu przekazać.

\- Salazar ci się zwierzał? – spytał z nadzieją, że może chociaż Hufflepuff ma kontakt ze Slytherinem.

\- Salazar nie zwierza się nikomu – przypomniała mu z dziwnym smutkiem.

To nie była żadna odpowiedź, ale jednocześnie jedyna, której potrzebował.

ooo

Kiedy słyszał kroki za sobą, zamykał oczy i wyobrażał sobie, że czuje jego obecność. Czasami obracał się, już bez nadziei, która wprawiała jego serce w przyspieszone bicie. Czasami po prostu przystawał, a kroki odbijały się echem w pustym korytarzu Hogwartu.

Bywały chwile, gdy schodził do lochów po zmroku, gdy wszyscy uczniowie spali w swoich dormitoriach i sam szukał kroków, które niosły mu ukojenie i zastanawiał się czy to z jego woli obecność Salazara nie opuszcza go. Czy sam sprawia, że te kroki nie opuszczają go od lat, chociaż o Slytherinie w Hogwarcie niemal zapomniano.

Czasami wciąż miał nadzieję, że był to podarek, może nawet szyderczy od dawnego przyjaciela, którego uczucia nigdy nie były do końca jasne, bo Helga miała rację. Salazar nigdy nikomu się nie zwierzał, co jednak nie znaczyło, że nie miał uczuć.

Inny razem myślał o nich bardziej jak o klątwie, którą być może sam na siebie sprowadził, bo jednocześnie nie potrafił inaczej nazwać tego uczucia obejmującego go ilekroć słyszał te charakterystyczne kroki. Tęsknoty, która wypełniała go. Świadomości, że nie ma wpływu na obecną sytuację, bo od lat Salazar nie próbował się z nimi kontaktować.

ooo

Prawie nie zauważył, gdy wszystko uległo zmianie. Nie było to nic subtelnego, ale jednocześnie nie uderzyło go tak mocno jak każdy inny kataklizm.

\- Myślę, że Salazar nie żyje – powiedział, gdy Helga zaczynała przesadzać madragory.

Ich krzyk wcale nie dodawał my otuchy.

Helga spojrzała na niego po łokcie utytłana w ziemi.

\- Kroki ucichły – zdradził jej półszeptem, jakby bał się, że ktokolwiek jeszcze usłyszy.


End file.
